militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
75th Indiana Infantry Regiment
The 75th Regiment Indiana Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 75th Indiana Infantry was organized at Wabash, Indiana and mustered in for a three year enlistment on August 19, 1862 under the command of Colonel Milton Stapp Robinson. The regiment was attached to 40th Brigade, 12th Division, Army of the Ohio, to November 1862. 2nd Brigade, 5th Division, Center, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1863. 2nd Brigade, 5th Division, XIV Corps, to June 1863. 2nd Brigade, 4th Division, XIV Corps, to October 1863. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XIV Corps, to June 1865. The 75th Indiana Infantry mustered out of service at Washington, D.C. on June 8, 1865. Detailed service Left Indiana for Louisville, Ky., August 21, thence moved to Lebanon, Ky. Pursuit of Bragg into Kentucky October 1–20. 1862. Battle of Perryville, Ky., October 8. March to Bowling Green, Ky., October 26-November 3, thence to Scottsville November 10, and to Gallatin, Tenn., November 25. Pursuit of Morgan to Glasgow, Ky., December 22, 1862 to January 2, 1863. Moved to Cave City January 2, thence to Nashville and Murfreesboro, Tenn. Duty at Murfreesboro until June. Expedition to Auburn, Liberty and Alexandria February 3–5. Expedition to Woodbury March 3–8. Expedition to Lebanon, Carthage and Liberty April 1–8, Expedition to McMinnville April 20–30. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. Hoover's Gap June 24–26. Tullahoma June 29–30. Occupation of middle Tennessee until August 16. Passage of the Cumberland Mountains and Tennessee River and Chickamauga Campaign August 16-September 22. Shellmound August 21. Narrows near Shellmound August 28. Reconnaissance from Shellmound toward Chattanooga August 30–31. Battle of Chickamauga September 19–21. Siege of Chattanooga September 22-November 23. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Missionary Ridge November 23–24. Missionary Ridge November 25. Pursuit to Graysville November 26–27. Duty at Chattanooga and Ringgold, Ga., until May 1864. Reconnaissance from Ringgold toward Tunnel Hill April 29. Atlanta Campaign May 1 to September 8. Demonstrations on Rocky Faced Ridge May 8–11. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Advance on Dallas May 18–25. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Hill June 11–14. Lost Mountain June 15–17. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Ruff's Station, Smyrna Camp Ground, July 4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Peachtree Creek July 19–20. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Utoy Creek August 5–7. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Operations against John Bell Hood in northern Georgia and northern Alabama September 29-November 3. March to the sea November 15-December 10. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Campaign of the Carolinas January to April 1865. Fayetteville, N. C., March 11. Averyshore March 16. Battle of Bentonville March 19–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 19. Grand Review May 24. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 232 men during service; 1 officer and 43 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 186 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Milton Stapp Robinson See also * List of Indiana Civil War regiments * Indiana in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Floyd, David Bittle. History of the Seventy-Fifth Regiment of Indiana Infantry Volunteers: Its Organization, Campaigns, and Battles (1862-65.) (Philadelphia, PA: Lutheran Publication Society), 1893. * Miller, William Bluffton. Fighting for Liberty and Right: The Civil War Diary of William Bluffton Miller, First Sergeant, Company K, Seventy-Fifth Indiana Volunteer Infantry (Knoxville, TN: University of Tennessee Press), 2004. ISBN 1-57233-329-4 ;Attribution * External links * Monument of the 75th Indiana Infantry at Chickamauga Battlefield Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Indiana Civil War regiments